


[Podfic] A Trick Worth Two of That

by dapatty



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Bandom, Cobra Starship, Emilie Autumn (Musician)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe quickly rearranges his expression into his most winning smile, but the mortal must have seen the surprise flicker across his face. He takes a long look at her, searching for some tell-tale scrap of Otherness draped around her shoulders, woven through her hair, glinting in her eyes or shining out of her smile. He doesn't find anything, but he's been wrong before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Trick Worth Two of That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Trick Worth Two Of That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409702) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



**Time:** 4:24 mp3 4MB, podbook 2.4MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013010101.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013010102.zip)

Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from completely and totally fangirling monday, I really, REALLY love this verse and it was a no brainer to record this after she wrote it. I literally turned the mic on and just read it because I knew that I would anyway. Then I forgot I hadn't posted it because I'm made of fail. So here it is.


End file.
